A First For Everything
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Linked with Consequences, a set of one-shots chronicling some firsts for Steve and Wanda. M for some smut and language. [Part 2 of Love and Magic] *Complete*
1. First Hug

**Title:** A First for Everything  
 **Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
 **Fandom:** Avengers (MCU)  
 **Rating:** M for smut and language  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Wanda  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers, characters or anything else.

 **Linked with Consequences, these are just some little moments of firsts for ScarletAmerica.**

First Hug

The bunkers on the Hellicarrier had a television. Steve had woken up after spending the night comforting Wanda, having found her in the morgue crying over her brother's body and forced her down to the bunkers to try to get some rest, to find her sitting on the other bed staring intently at a screen.

It took him a moment to realise she was watching Toy Story and her eyes just looked wondrous, as though she had never seen the movie before. Steve had watched it due to Natasha wanting to hammer in a point about him being Woody (the old-fashioned idealist) and Tony being Buzz (shiny new thing with lasers). Granted he did think Natasha had a point but he did like the movie.

He looked at Wanda and found that her eyes were rimmed red, she no longer had her eyeliner on and she almost looked about ten years younger. From Steve's memory, he could just about tell that Wanda had gotten to the scene where Andy's belongings started to become Buzz Lightyear oriented.

He quietly got out of his bed and went to grab some food and not knowing if Wanda had eaten, he grabbed her some toast and a cup of coffee. She's still in the same position when he returned.

"Hey, I brought you some food," he said gently.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded dry.

"I bought some coffee."

"I don't like coffee."

"Oh. Right. Do you prefer tea? I can get you some tea if you want." She nods and he does bring her a cup. "Here. Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really if I am honest."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No. You can stay." He sits on the other bed, mainly because he isn't entirely sure if Wanda wants comforting at this point. "Do you like the movie?"

"So far." They are silent to the moment where Buzz realises that he is in fact a toy and Wanda feels a quiver in her throat "Reality sucks."

"You've never seen this movie have you?"

"No. Sokovia was just recovering from repeated bombings made during the Yugoslavia Wars. The only cinema in the country was bombed. Didn't get a new one until 2001."

"That must have been hell."

"It was. We had Bosniak Muslim neighbours and they were the nicest people ever. I woke up one night and saw the father and two sons being rounded into vans. I never saw them again. The family had ran from Bosnia but clearly the soldiers had found them. I was three." Steve felt a slight tightening in his chest. He had been a solider himself, but the US had pretty much evaded heavy damage on its homeland. He had no idea what it was like to be a civilian in the middle of a war torn country. "You know. I dreamt about that last night. I wanted Pietro, and I wanted my mother and my father. They weren't there. When I woke up, it was real."

The quiver in her throat broke and she broke down and buried her head in her knees. Steve went over to the other bed, and gently wrapped his arms around her. She tugged him close.

"It's okay," he soothed. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."


	2. First Smile

First Smile

In the days since they arrived back at the Tower, Wanda seemed to be wandering aimlessly around the building, taking in all the extravagances that Tony had to offer. Despite the televisions in the bedrooms being about cinema, he still had his own private cinema for group viewings.

Steve was in the garage one day, patching up his bike when Wanda came wandering in. She wasn't wearing her usual dresses, but instead just a simple pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Hi," she replied. She picked up a spanner, just to look. "What are you doing?"

"Just patching my bike up."

"You have a bike?"

"Yeah. Not like the one I usually go to fight with but it gets me around. Ever rode a bike before?" Wanda shook her head. "Fancy going for a spin?"

"I um…"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Okay." She seemed pretty nervous when he handed her a helmet and it was only confirmed when she held tightly onto him. "You sure that you won't crash?"

Steve laughed a little, "I am sure. Just hold on."

He started the engine and sped out of the garage, making Wanda yell a little. After a few moments, she calmed as Steve was being rather careful, and she looked around at the sights of New York. She had heard stories about New York. It was a city of opportunity, culture and buildings so tall, Wanda wondered if the first thing God saw was the spire from the Empire State building. Then there were the advertisements for the musicals and shows on Broadway. Wanda somewhat wondered if Steve could take her to one.

"You alright back there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Need me to stop?"

"No. You mind going a little faster?"

"You sure?"

"I think my dead grandmother could drive faster than you."

"A joke?" He smiled and did as she asked. She squealed a little but not in fear but in delight. The drove around for another ten minutes before eventually stopping outside a café. At the cafe, Steve got himself a coffee and, remembering that Wanda hated coffee, got a tea for Wanda. She was sitting outside glancing at a menu when he came back.

"You hungry?" he asked sitting down.

"No, just looking."

"I don't mind paying if you are. Ice cream, pasta, pizza, pie. You name it."

Wanda looked down at the menu, before settling on a burger and chips. The waitress took note of the order and Steve gave Wanda a sweet smile.

"You know, that was the first I had seen you smile," he tells her.

"Am I really that sad looking?"

"No. I mean I get it. When I thought Bucky was dead, I fell into a funk for a while."

"You have mentioned it before. It's a void."

"It is."

"Does it get easier?"

He wanted to tell her the truth but was worried about how she'd take it. He didn't want her to cry, even if it makes her feel better. "I'm still in it."

Wanda nodded, "Do you miss it? The 40s?"

"Some parts I can do without: polio, boiled food, intermissions in movies. I do just wish that I got to say goodbye to my friends."

"Peggy is still alive."

"I know. However each time I see her, she forgets that I got broken out the ice."

"It must be difficult having the same conversation all over again."

"It is."

"So what is your favourite food?"

"I had Jewish neighbours growing up so matzo ball soup was always a favourite."

"My mum always used to make Pietro and I janija. It's a stew made with beef, vegetables and tomatoes. It's a traditional Romani stew."

"You're a Roma?"

"Yeah. Sokovia had a reasonable population. A lot of them did move from Kosovo and Poland."

"Your parents?"

"Sokovian natives."

"My parents were not born in the US. Came from Ireland."

"Explains the good little Catholic boy look."

Steve laughed a little. Wanda smiled back.


	3. First Kiss

First Kiss

Wanda had no idea what she was thinking the moment she pressed her lips to Steve's in the early hours of the morning, sitting on his bed no less. On the one hand, she was vulnerable. It was her brother's funeral, and she didn't want to be alone. Just wanted to feel loved. His lips felt a little soft, albeit a little dry as well. Steve had been so kind to her, been a shoulder to cry on, and acted as a support in the last couple of weeks. He was really handsome and Wanda would be lying if she said that she wasn't slightly attracted to Steve. It just didn't seem the right time for a relationship. Even if she has her doubts Steve would rush her into something she didn't want to do.

Steve does not know what to think but he knows he probably shouldn't be kissing Wanda when she's in a vulnerable state. She's softened since coming back to the tower. Steve now sees her as an intelligent and kind woman who let anger dominant her. She's really beautiful as well and Steve feels his heart and stomach go funny when he sees her, especially when she smiles. She's not really in the right place emotionally for a relationship however. Pietro, the only man she had to depend on in her life, was gone. His body was going to the ground today and this certainly wasn't the most appropriate time.

He pulls away and his heart breaks a little at the hurt and embarrassment on Wanda's face. She gets it though and leaves. Steve knew it was the right thing but there is a pang of regret there.


	4. First Love

First Love

Steve finds her once in a park. She's offered to take the Barton kids to the park with Natasha and Tony. While they were playing with Cooper and Lila, Wanda had settled for letting baby Nathaniel nap against her. For a moment, Wanda would consider just falling asleep herself until Steve came and sat with her.

"He really likes you," Steve said.

"He's so precious." There is a brief moment of silence. "I still am sorry for poking in your head the other night."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

For some reason, Steve's easy going nature had a sort of irritable part to it, but it was one of the things that made Wanda appreciate Steve, but sometimes she wished he would get angry at her just so he wouldn't hold the tensions back. She just wished he would talk about his feelings, but then there could be an opportunity here.

"Have you ever been in love?" Wanda asked.

"Yep. Peggy."

"But you don't anymore?"

"A part of me is always going to love her. I know there is no real chance anymore but there is always that lingering regret you know."

"I don't to be honest."

"You've never been in love?"

"Never really thought about it. I never really socialised much."

"It's a nice feeling you know. Or probably the worst if the person doesn't know you exist."

"But saying that, what does it feel like?"

"Like you couldn't bear to be a day without them. Even the simplest things they do make you smile. You think about them a lot without even realising it most days." Wanda looked down at the little one in her arms, and felt her heart beat rapidly and her throat went dry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, um... Steve I think-"

"Rogers, we need a referee over here!" Tony called.

"Be there in a moment," Steve called back. "Sorry, Wanda, what were you saying?"

"Doesn't matter. Go play."

Later, when the kids are knocked out and with the men working in the M&D labs, Wanda sits at the bar, occupied with her thoughts when Natasha stands in front of her on the other side of the bar with shot glasses, salt, lime and tequila.

"You want to talk about it or you want a drink?" Natasha asked.

"Do you really want to hear about my problems?"

"I can't guarantee the best advice but I'm a good ear. So what's up?"

"You remember when I told you that I had kissed Steve?"

"Yeah."

"At the time I thought I did it because I felt lonely and needed something to forget the situation. Upon reflection after I spoke to him today, I think I have fallen for him."

Natasha blinked at Wanda but didn't look particularly shocked, "Have you ever been in love before?"

"No. I never even kissed someone before I kissed Steve."

"Oh... Well, you might be in a good position on that. Rogers is not really known for being experienced with women. I just wouldn't tell him now. At least until you know how he feels."

"And what if he doesn't feel the same?" Natasha answered by pouring the amber liquid into the shot glasses. "Right. Suck it up."

With the salt on her wrist, the women clinked their glasses together and took the slammer.


	5. First Time

First Time

He loved her. Loved her. Wanda's heart and stomach dropped when he told her. Steve was the first to admit it, with some encouragement from Sam and Tony. Wanda was overjoyed and everyone was relieved though they had to put up with the moony-eyed honeymoon period, even though they hadn't quite consummated their romance.

Tony thought they were wasting too much time, while Pepper admired their slightly innocent relationship. It was only slightly innocent, since they had been caught on occasion on the sofa. Natasha thought it was pretty funny but kind of cute.

Until the third date, neither of them pushed the other. The third date, Wanda thought for a moment in his bedroom when changing out of her dress. Even though neither of them were particularly experienced and they had been nervously leading up to this point for weeks. The kiss they just shared cemented that.

She peeled off her dress and feels the raised skin of her scar on her belly. The one left by the HYDRA doctors who pinned her down and cut her open. She doesn't want Steve to see so she climbed under the covers, only leaving her breasts exposed. Steve comes in only five minutes later and while he looks unsure, even asking her if she is sure, he does climb beside her, still fully clothed.

"I just haven't really..."

"I know. Neither have I." Very gently she worked the buttons on his shirt. "Just be gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"As I said. Gentle. I know you can do it."

Steve's trousers and boxers are eventually off, and Wanda kissed him gently. Just the feeling of her naked body sprung Steve's hands into action, touching her hair, back, ribs. She feels more supple than before. Combination of decent food and training. He then lowered the hand so it went between her legs, and she gasped. Her breasts are there and he cannot help but place a kiss on the tip. He tried to remember everything Bucky had advised him when it came to sex but he had a feeling Wanda would not appreciate half of it.

"Steve," she gasped.

"Wanda... I have to tell you that I don't have any condoms."

"I have a coil. Pepper thought it would be better than just the pill and condom."

"Oh." He pushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her head. "You are so beautiful."

She moved closer and pressed her body further against him. She hitched her leg onto his hip and Steve entered her, slowly and carefully but she gasped and moaned.

"Sorry," he said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. You're just a bit big."

"Wanda, if you're not comfortable-"

"Steve... Please."

"Okay."


	6. First Christmas

First Christmas

Wanda looked up at the decorated tree and sighed. Mostly due to realising how much had changed since last Christmas. Last Christmas had been lonely, but now she had friends and a boyfriend who treated her like a queen. Even though she didn't have her brother, she felt somewhat blessed.

She was emotional. Very emotional, for both reasons. The loss of her brother had left a large scar on her emotionally, and it might never fully heal. It was just bearable to live with though, thanks to Steve, Pepper and Natasha.

"Hey there," Steve said wrapping one arm around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? I know it isn't going to be easy time for you."

"I have you." She leans up to press her lips to his. "And I think that I should treat you to your first Christmas present."

"And what would that be?"

"In the bag, right in the corner." Steve went to said bag and looked back over to Wanda, a blush creeping on the back of his neck. Wanda had a smile on her face. "Maybe we should go try it out."

He handed her the bag and she left to go to their floor. Steve followed dumbfoundedly. When he arrived in the bedroom. Wanda was laying on the bed, wearing a lace red bra and panties. Their sex life had been pretty good but Wanda liked surprising him with things like this just to spice thing up.

"You like?" she cooed.

"Very much."

"You should come and feel."

He just looks so turned on, part of him just wants to ravish her right there and then. He doesn't. Instead he climbed on the bed and kissed her. Hard. She moaned into the kiss and ripped the front of his shirt.

"You're eager," he commented.

"Well, I like you when you're naked." She flipped him onto his back and kissed him, tongue jut flicking over his lips. "I'm sure that you will like me naked as well." He's already clipped the bra clasp open before she can speak again. "Now who is eager?"

"Oh shut up."

He flipped her over again, pulling the panties off, and his mouth collided with her most intimate parts. Wanda rolled her head back and moaned loudly as Steve licked her folds. The first time he did this, he was so nervous and Wanda wasn't sure if she would like it at first but the second his tongue touched her, she was gone. Now, it was tricky to keep her quiet, especially since their floor was wedged between Sam and Natasha's. They had been given some looks forum Sam for disturbing his sleep while Natasha tried to hide her laughter.

Steve slipped a finger inside and his mouth sucked on her clit. That made her moan louder and Steve nearly jumped at this noise but continued his treatment as her hand pressed his head.

"Don't stop." One last thrust of his finger and she came apart. Steve's tongue doesn't stop and still licks her until she's clean. "Boze."

"Glad to be of service," he said unbuckling his trousers.

"You on your back now."

"Yes ma'am."

He's always allowed her to be the dominant one in bed but he doesn't mind. He still worries that if he goes on top or from behind he'll lose control and hurt her so letting her go on top or they have to do it on their sides facing one another. He also likes that way her body feels beneath his hands.

She sinks onto him and they both cry out and move. He holds her hips softly as she moves the moves, creating sensations where they are joined. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her softly as her hips sped up, creating more intense sensations. Steve is a lot quieter than she is but he does lose control eventually. Wanda sucked on his bottom lip hard, sending a jolt right to where he was joined and the shiver that went down his spine caused his release.

-o-

"Was that my only present?" Steve asked, once their bodies had cooled.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Well, since you gave me a gift, I think you deserve one yourself."

"I just wanted to get you into bed." She smirked as he dug around in his bedside table, pulling out a velvet box. "What is this?"

"Open and you'll find out."

She did and found a necklace, gold with a heart shaped pendent with a ruby in one curve.

"Oh Steve. It's beautiful."

"Saw it and thought of you." She kissed his lips in gratitude and Steve rolled over, pulling her on top. "Oh sod the judgement looks."


	7. First Fight

First Fight

"Are you suggesting that I don't trust you?" Steve asked loudly as they arrived back at the facility.

"No, I am saying that you think I can't take care of myself in the field," she retorted as she removed her red jacket. "I had that goon and then you just threw your shield."

"He had his arm pressed against your throat, what was I supposed to do!"

"Give me a second, I knew what I was doing. I know we're together but you have to trust that I can fight my own battles!"

"Wanda, I do trust you. I just saw that you were in trouble and I ... Reacted."

"If it were Natasha, would you have given her a moment?" Steve opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I thought so."

Wanda stormed out and Steve stormed to the gym.

After an hour or so, Steve had punched his way through three punchbags and had ripped off his sweat soaked t-shirt. He loved Wanda and wanted her safe, but she was right. Just because they were a couple he could not allow how he felt about her take over the mission. He did trust her to fight her own battles, but his protective instinct was in a fight with his trust.

Just as he was taking the bandages off his hand, Wanda had come through the door wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. They both stared at each other for a moment.

After a long pause, Steve finally said, "Wanda-"

Wanda strutted over him, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down so his lips would crash to hers. It was hard. He tried to make it soft but she was not allowing him to make this tender. Every touch she was making was argumentative. She bit her nails into the back of his neck and slid her hand into his sweatpants. Steve gasped as she tugged at his dick.

"Wanda," he groaned.

"Steve, shut up and fuck me."

Once she was sure he was hard, she removed her shorts and tank top. Steve's jaw dropped. She was not wearing any underwear underneath the tank and shorts; she had planned to do this and somehow that really aroused him. She kissed him again, hard and clumsily and Steve picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

He cupped her arse and carried her over to the nearest wall. Wanda groaned in frustration. She wanted him to be aggressive, she wanted him to unleash the anger inside him, and she wanted him to push her against the wall. She could sense that he was trying to restrain himself in fear of hurting her, and it was pissing her off. It was as though he did not trust himself not to hurt her, or that he thought she was a piece of china.

She tugged on his hair, dug her nails into his shoulder and bit his lip. She pushed his sweats down with feet and bit his earlobe. With one arm around his neck and her thighs wrapped tightly around his hips, she slipped her hand down to his throbbing member to guide him to her wet entrance. He gave into her aggressive touches and thrust into her hard.

She gasped and moaned as he started to fuck her harder than he usually would. Wanda was soaking wet and it did piss him off that she was so turned on by this. He had to be aware of his strength but Wanda was insisting he fuck her harder. He gripped her hair and tugged so her neck was exposed. He sucked hard at her skin before he moved to her shoulder and sank his teeth into her flesh. Wanda grimaced but grinned at the same time. She was glad he was letting go and trusting himself not to hurt her. He really went for it: pinching her nipples, squeezing her arse, increasing the movement of his hips until he was practically pounding into her.

He could sense she was close: her walls were tightening, her face was scrunched up as though she was holding back her climax. Steve decided to take the upper hand and found her engorged clitoris and rubbed the bud as hard and as fast as he could. Wanda whimpered and gasped. She could feel her orgasm like a coiled spring waiting to release. Then he whispered, "Come for me" and she screamed as he hit the right spot and raked her nails down his back. Her nerve endings ignited and she saw bright lights. It didn't take long before Steve followed her, pulsing his hot seed into her, groaning from the slippery tightness of her pussy as it contracted around his dick.

By the time they both got a hold of their senses, the two were sweaty, breathless and had various marks forming on their bodies. Steve had lost the feeling in his legs and had collapsed onto the floor with her still in his arms and his softening cock still inside her. Wanda lifted her head from his shoulder and placed soft kisses along his strong jaw.

"I'm sorry," she said so quietly that Steve scarcely heard it. "I overreacted. I know you trust me to fight my own battles."

"I think you proved it after that performance. You were right though. I let my personal life take over. I love you, but I can't let that get in the way."

"Good. I would not allow it. I love you too."

They kissed but this was not argumentative. It was so soft and tender that tears pricked at Wanda's eyes.


	8. First Ring

First Ring

"Okay, here we are: home," Wanda said gently as she led Steve into the lounge of the Avengers Tower. He was limping slightly but not due to any injury to his leg. His ribs were still incredibly tender from his fight with Rumlow. Wanda's own ribs had just about healed but Steve had suffered worse injuries. Now all he wanted was to sit, relax and cuddle with Wanda. She kissed his forehead as he settled onto the sofa. "You need anything?"

"No. Just let me hug you." Wanda sat down and snuggled against him. He hissed slightly. "Okay, might be too much."

"Sorry." Wanda sat up slightly and took his hand. "So you know how we're engaged now? Maybe we should get a ring."

"You really want a ring?"

"Of course I do. I said yes didn't I? I would like to show everyone how much I love you."

"Um ... Bear with me a moment." He stood up slowly and he tried to move towards the lift. Wanda watched him and grimaced. He was moving like an old man and there was some funny irony in that his body had finally caught up with his age. Yet it pained her to see her love so incapacitated. "You may have to come with me."

Wanda got up and took his hand, "I hate seeing you like this."

"I can deal with it." They managed to get down to their floor and Steve collapsed on the bed. "Okay, that was dumb."

Wanda smiled and helped him into a more comfortable position. She played with his hair a little and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. "I think you need a nap."

"I can't believe I have gotten exhausted just from walking down the stairs."

"Hey, you are in a great deal of pain. Don't beat yourself up. Maybe we shouldn't get a ring until you're feeling better."

"Look in my sock drawer." Wanda squinted and walked over to the drawer. After a small rummage, she came across a little swede box. "It's one of the few possessions left from my mother. She said save it for some girl who steals your heart." Wanda opened the box and revealed a small gold ring with a tiny diamond. "It's not much but it is sentimental."

"Steve, it's beautiful." She tried to get the ring on but it would not quite fit. Wanda's fingers were too big.

"Yeah, my mother had really small hands. Not that yours aren't."

"Don't worry. Pietro used to say I have man-hands." There was a small solution. Wanda took off the necklace with the heart pendent that Steve had given her for Christmas. The ring slid along the chain until it hit the pendent. "There. Close to my heart."

-o-

Once Steve was capable of moving without wincing or painkillers, he decided that Wanda needed a proper ring. As much as his mother's ring held sentimental value to him, Steve thought that they needed something that was more reflective of them as a couple.

The problem was that he really needed Wanda's opinion, but couldn't ask due to the surprise. He sort of had an idea: yellow gold and a few diamonds. Though he found two rings that looked reflective of them: one with rubies and sapphires and the other amethyst. The one with rubies looked slightly garish and a bit too patriotic. The amethyst at least had the sense to blend them both. There was a sort of beauty in that as it was rather symbolic of two lives merging together to form one unit.

"Can I help you sir?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah, how much for the amethyst ring?"

-o-

"Hey, Wanda, I have a surprise for you," Steve called as he walked into the lounge.

Wanda smiled brightly, "So do I."

Wanda nodded over to the sofa and Steve turned his head. His jaw dropped. Bucky was there looking better than he had done in years.

"Bucky?"

"Steve," Bucky replied softly.

"The hospital called and said James was ready to come home," Wanda explained taking Steve's hand.

The two men moved closer to each other and they hugged tightly. Steve had to admit that hugging Bucky after seventy one years was like a wound finally healing. Wanda smiled brightly. It was like family being reunited after so long. There was a pang of sadness there though. She could never have such a reunion with her family.

Steve turned to Wanda and took her hand, "Buck, I know that this may be a lot for you to take at once, but Wanda and I are getting married and we would love it if you could be my best man."

Bucky looked bewildered for a moment, "Even after I hurt Wanda?"

"Yes," Wanda replied taking Bucky's hand. "You are the most important person in Steve's life and you deserve to be a part of the wedding more than anyone."

Bucky looked between her and Steve before he nodded, "Okay, if you think I am up for it."

"Would not doubt you for a second," Steve said with smile.

Later, Wanda and Steve were lying in bed and panting heavily. Wanda turned on her side and stroked her fingers over the raised skin of Steve's bullet scars.

"You're amazing you know that?" Steve whispered.

"Well I do try."

"Okay, Wanda your turn for a surprise. I know you said that you were okay with the ring around your neck. However, I thought about getting something that represented the both of us rather than just me."

Steve leaned over to grab his jeans and pulled a velvet box out the pocket.

"Oh Steve."

He revealed the ring and said, "For the second time, will you marry me?"

Wanda giggled, "Yes." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "I don't deserve you sometimes."

"I don't deserve you either."


	9. First Test

First Test

"Wanda, I don't have to go if you don't want me to," Steve insisted as he put on a crisp white shirt. Wanda was curled up in bed all pale and sweaty having spent the last few hours throwing up. "I can stay and comfort you."

"It's your bachelor party. I don't want you to miss it," she retorted weakly.

"I don't know. I don't like leaving you like this." He sat on the bed and took her hand. "You sure it's not something you ate?"

"I dunno," she groaned sleepily. "Just have fun. I'll be okay."

"Alright but call me if you want me to come home," he kissed her damp forehead. He hated having to leave her when she was sick but if she insisted that he goes to his bachelor party then he was going to go. Even though he was going to check on her every hour or so.

-o-

"Wanda, sweetie?" Pepper asked gently shaking Wanda awake. Wanda stirred from her sleep and groaned. "Thought you could do with some water."

"What time is it?" Wanda mumbled.

"Nearly eleven."

"Steve should be back by now."

"About that, there was an incident in a strip club and the guys are in a police cell. Everyone is pissed off so we're letting them wait overnight."

"You're going to kill Steve," Wanda joked. "He's probably freaking out that he can't get to me every hour."

Pepper checked Wanda's phone, "He's called about three times. Knowing Tony I can imagine he stole Steve's phone before he could make a fourth." It took a second for Pepper to look at the state of Wanda, who looked as though she was in a sauna. "Sweetie. You feeling okay?"

"No. I don't know what's wrong. I don't think I have a bug or anything."

"Well, you could be pregnant."

"No. We've been careful."

"Well, it might just be your body realising any nerves about the wedding."

"Maybe." Pepper left and Wanda closed her eyes. She did not think it was possible that she was pregnant given the dates.

Yet once the implication was planted in her brain, Wanda could not let it go. She checked calendars, counted her fingers and even then her brain could not register even the slightest possibly that she may be pregnant.

So the next morning before Steve got back, she took a test. Then a second. Then a third. By the third test she had accepted that it was truth. She sat down on the toilet and starred at the stick in her hand.

"Wanda?" Steve called through the room.

"In here."

"Doll, I'm sorry. Thor got very defensive in the strip club when someone tried to grab one of the girls." Steve came into the bathroom and found Wanda holding the stick. His face dropped. "Is that?"

"Yeah. It's positive." Wanda smiled sheepishly. "It explains a lot."

Steve got down to her level and cupped her face, "You okay?"

"A little freaked out. It's not as though we planned him or her."

"True. We did not plan a lot of things. I did not expect to fall in love with you but I am so happy I did."

Wanda smiled, "I am too, and I am happy that I'm pregnant."

Steve grinned and kissed her softly, "He or she is going to be the most loved kid around."

"Oh god. She's going to be spoilt for love."

"But we raise her the same way we were: humble."

"Yeah, because anyone with a father like you bound to turn out a good person."

"You're a good person as well."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled softly and pressed her forehead against his.


	10. First Dance

First Dance

Steve and Wanda were unable to separate from each other for the entire reception, not that they minded. They huddled together and held hands while well-wishers talked to them.

"So, you know when you said you didn't think you were pregnant..." Pepper began.

"Turns out I was. We went to the doctor on Saturday and she said I am three months along," Wanda explained as she beamed. She was glowing. "And no Tony, this was not planned."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Tony said holding his hands up. "I just thought you two were waiting."

"We may have slightly over estimated how resilient a condom is."

Steve blushed. Since Wanda got her coil removed, they had been using condoms. More often than not, they split. It was now that Wanda was pregnant that they thought they had jumped the gun on removing the most effective contraception. Still, they both looked happy and they had said they had wanted to have their first child within the first year of marriage when they actually talked about starting a family.

"You really over estimated then," Tony commented as he sipped his champagne.

At that point, Steve decided to turn the table on Tony, "So when are you and Pepper getting married?"

Pepper looked at Tony as though she wanted an answer to the question. Wanda hid her smile as she sipped her orange juice. Tony looked slightly flustered then glared at Steve.

There was a clink of a glass that announced Bucky wanting to make his best man speech, "I just want to start by thanking everyone who came today, especially considering that we called the wedding off earlier today. As Stark joked, don't have sex before marriage or else God will burn down the church you supposed to get married in." Steve tried not to laugh into Wanda's shoulder. "So I have known Steve since we were eight. Let's just say he was determined little dude, though he would call himself determined, I would call him stubborn or stupid. Never would back down from a fight, even with a guy twice the size of him. Unless they were incredibly stupid, I don't think that anyone would fight him now. Nevertheless, Steve Rogers is a great man. He would ensure that he was the last man out, that everyone was okay, and that was all putting himself below everyone else. I have only known Wanda for less than a year and she might be the best thing that has ever happened to Steve. She's funny, kind, smart and she has made Steve the happiest man alive, not just by becoming his wife but also as the mother of his child." Wanda smiled and she interlocked her hand with Steve's over her stomach. "Now because I doubt Steve will want me to tell you of the time he got caught in a fishing net, may I introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs Rogers."

The mellow melody of 'Thinking Out Loud' began and Steve whispered into Wanda's ear, "You want to dance?"

"Yeah."

The two were not the best dancers but they could not have looked more in tune to each other's movements. More than anything, they were glowing with happiness. If any two people deserved true happiness it was those two. They kissed passionately as the music drowned out.

-o-

By the end of the party, everyone except Wanda, Steve and the kids had drunk their way through many bottles of champagne, wine and scotch and had begun to drift to sleep. Wanda was dancing with Bucky while Steve was speaking with Natasha and Maria.

"Steve is lucky to have you. Never been so happy," Bucky told her.

"He's lucky to have me? I see different. I'm lucky to have him. I do not know how I would have done without him. I've nearly lost him so many times I have questioned whether I could go on."

"You questioning it now?"

"Well, I have a little one inside me. I don't know what would happen but I think I can be strong for her and for you James."

"Well, I never thought I would see the day that little knuckle head would be happy."

"He's also happy because he has you by his side as his best man. He often talked about you. You're his brother as far as he is concerned."

"Do me a favour Wanda, never break his heart."

"I won't. We've both suffered too much and I love him too much to sacrifice what we have."

At that point Steve interrupted them, "We should go to bed. Early flight and all." Wanda kissed Bucky's cheek and the two men hugged. Steve took Wanda's hand and led her down to their room. "How does it feel to be Mrs Rogers?"

Wanda let out a small smile. It had been something she had debated over: whether she should take Steve's name or not. She was the last person to carry her family name, but as much as she treasured that idea, she could not hold onto the past. Wanda Maximoff was a scared, angry, lonely young girl. Wanda Rogers was a brave, calm and above all loved young woman.

With all that considered, she answered, "Fantastic."

She kissed him and Steve opened the door. He was pressed against the door as Wanda undid his waistcoat and tie. He had looked so gorgeous in the suit that Wanda had been tempted to rip it off him and consummate their marriage sooner. She stopped kissing him for a second, only to find that someone (more than likely Sam, Natasha and Tony) had laid some articles on the bed, including some massage oils, a feather tickler, handcuffs, and a book on how to have good sex.

Wanda could not help up laugh. Steve rolled his eyes but did find it slightly amusing. They put the book on the dresser, while Wanda snuck the oils and handcuffs into her bag. If they were going to have a lot of sex when they get to Rome, they may as well throw in something different.

With the items cleaned off, Wanda climbed onto the bed and unbuttoned Steve's shirt, revealing his taunt chest and abdomen. She ran her fingers over his stomach as she kissed his neck and Steve moaned as he unzipped Wanda's dress. He pulled the material over her head and he caressed her soft but scarred skin. He hated the fact that someone had hurt her, the scars on her back being the most egregious. The raised skin on her back told of pain, punishment and fear, and she still had nightmares about the incident that had left the scars. The type of nightmares that left her screaming and crying. He hated seeing her in pain but it was a part of her life and Steve loved her, wounds and all. And she the same.

They kissed and Steve lay her down. He gently caress her jaw with his soft lips. Wanda breathed heavily as his hands glided along her ribs. "Hmm," she purred.

Steve grinned before he sucked her neck. He rolled his tongue over her pulse point and she shuddered. His right hand moved down to her kickers and began to stroke her through the material. She moaned slightly as Steve pulled off her bra, and then louder as he took her nipple into his mouth. They were fuller and had formed into magnificent globes of flesh that Steve had a hankering for whenever she took off her bra.

"Steve," she gasped. "Is this the best day of your life?"

Steve detached himself from her breasts and kissed her deeply, "I got married to the most wonderful woman who is carrying my child, and I had my best friend as best man. This is most certainly the best day of my life."

His finger dipped into her knickers and Wanda moaned as he slid his finger into her, adding another as she became accustomed to it.

Wanda arched her back and let Steve lay open mouthed kisses on her skin as he moved down her body. With one arm hooked around her thigh, he pulled the crotch aside and licked her clit. Wanda let out a gasp.

He sucked and licked gently. His fingers crooked so it hit the sweet spot inside her, causing Wanda to push her core further into his face. The pressure of his tongue and angle of his fingers had sent a fire down Wanda's spine and Steve loved the breathy sounds from her lips.

"Steve, I want you inside me," she finally said.

Steve lifted his head and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He pulled her knickers off and then worked on his painfully tight trousers and boxers. He gasped as the cold air hit his erection. As he lay gently on top of her, they moaned at the feel of each other's skin against one another's.

Steve guided him to her centre and gently thrust his hips until he was surrounded by warm slick heat. Wanda gasped and Steve kissed her softly as he began to move his hips. He grunted against her lips and Wanda moaned. Steve was in absolute heaven.

Wanda wrapped her legs around his hips, changing the angle of penetration and she moaned as Steve hit just the right spot. His thrusts became more urgent and soon he was practically pounding into her. Not so hard since his strength could cause an injury to both her and the baby, but hard enough so he was hitting her spot every couple of seconds.

Wanda tightened her grip on his neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss. His finger slipped between them and rolled her clit. Wanda whimpered and rolled her head back.

Steve found Wanda's most sensitive spot on her neck and a massive jolt of lightning went down her spine to her core. The combination of Steve's stimulation of her clit, his lips on her neck and him hitting just the right spot caused her to finally release. The tightness and wetness of her entrance caused Steve to groan and then climax.

Once their senses returned, they rolled to their sides and their legs intertwined. In her sleepy haze, Wanda stroked her thumb over his cheek. Steve held her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Mrs Rogers."


	11. First Home

First Home

 _18 Weeks_

"It's nothing much. We just need to say that we are expecting and we want people to respect our privacy," Wanda stated to Pepper over breakfast.

"Absolutely. Having a baby has got to be difficult enough without cameras shoved in your face," Pepper replied sipping her coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. That chilli left me with atrocious heartburn."

"I got some Tums."

"Tried some. Not quite working. I thought the second trimester was meant to be the easy one." Wanda sat down and rubbed her stomach. "We're going to have to move out as well. As much as I love living here, it's not practical for a baby."

"Wanda, you sure about that?"

"Of course. Besides, I doubt Tony would like the baby getting her sticky fingers all over his shiny workspace."

"Good point. You need any help money wise?"

"We're only going to look at some apartments. Just something to get us started and then maybe when the baby is a little older we'll find a house."

"Still, New York apartments are not cheap."

"I think we'll be fine for money. I just do not know when we'll be moving out so I might not be able to lift heavy objects by the time we do. Then again, we don't have that much stuff."

"How much baby stuff have you bought?"

"We put orders in for furniture. You should see her crib. It's beautiful."

"Why do you keep saying her? Do you know the sex or something?"

"Not yet. I think it might be a girl though. My mother used to say she could tell the sex from the way women were carrying and I'm carrying rather high. Also I'm really craving sweet things right now."

"God, could you imagine our lot with a little girl to keep an eye on."

Wanda giggled, "I fear for her prom date."

"Oh god yeah."

-o-

 _22 Weeks_

Wanda relished the long groan that escaped Steve's lips. Her fingers raked through his hair and she kissed him lovingly. Both were covered in sweat by this point, Wanda's centre had been dripping and her hot breath on his neck was sending shivers down his spine that tittered him close to the edge. He kissed and sucked the milky column of her neck, and slipped his finger between them. Wanda whimpered and gripped his hair tighter.

"Wanda you close?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she let out. She cried out and her walls tightened around him, causing Steve to groan and gasp into her neck. Both panted and Wanda became vaguely aware of the pain in her thighs. Then they both froze.

"Was that..." Steve asked looking at Wanda's protruding belly. "Did the baby just kick?"

"I think so." Wanda untangled herself from Steve and lay on her back. She poked her stomach and felt a little kick in response. "She's kicking."

Wanda grinned and Steve put his hand over her belly. He got a small kick. Steve smiled and kissed the little foot or hand.

-o-

 _25 Weeks_

They could not argue that the Tower had gotten slightly tense since Bruce Banner had been found. Mostly because everyone had been treading on eggshells around Natasha, so Steve was somewhat glad to get away from when he and Wanda moved into their new apartment.

Tony, Pepper and Bucky were more than willing to help, mostly to avoid Natasha since she had been in a foul mood (not helped by everyone asking if she was okay). Granted, she had taken more time at work.

"Honestly, beating the shit out of people is probably what she needs right now," Tony said as he laid out the pieces needed to build a flatpack bookcase. "Better some goon than us."

"You have to admit what he did was pretty terrible though," Pepper said pushing Wanda gently towards an armchair.

"Not disputing you honey but she already tore him a new ballsack."

"I suppose." She turned to Wanda. "Now you stay here."

"I'm fine," Wanda insisted.

"You got out of breath just walking to the chair. Sit, relax. Everyone's got everything covered."

Once Pepper was out of earshot, Tony told Wanda, "Don't worry about it kid. After I got the shrapnel removed from my heart, she would not let me move from the bed for almost a month."

"The more I thought about it, I know Mum would be just the same. It was always me she worried about." Wanda rubbed her stomach and sighed. "Is it just me, or is this bump bigger than it should be?"

"Wanda, I am an expert in most things, but the size of a woman's pregnant stomach is not one of them."

"It's just that we were at the birthing class yesterday and there were women who were two weeks ahead of me and had smaller stomachs. And then when Dr Banner asked how far along I was, the answer I gave him made him look confused. I'm not due until December 18th, yet I feel as though I could give birth any day."

"Honestly, I am not sure what to respond with since I know that what I will say will be the wrong answer. Just get it checked out if you're worried."

-o-

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as Steve and Wanda walked through the front door. "We thought we'd throw you a mini house warming party."

Wanda was not in the mood to speak to anyone and headed straight for the bedroom.

"Has something happened? Is the baby okay?" Pepper asked.

"Babies," Steve replied handing her the scan photo. "Turns out it's twins."

"Well, that does explain a lot," Tony commented. Everyone looked at him.. "She was telling me the other day she felt as though she was going to explode."

Natasha had gone to check on Wanda who was lying down, staring and stroking her hands over her belly, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Rather than leaving, Natasha lay down beside her, "Good. I'm sick of people asking that question. Glad to know I'm not the only one."

"I think he had good intentions."

"Why does every man think they are not good enough for me? If they knew even half of what I had done they would run half way across the world." Wanda did not say much else but took Natasha's hand. "May your children's lives be far less complicated than ours."

"Hopefully."

-o-

 _36 Weeks_

Once she had fully processed the news, Wanda had come around to the idea of having twins and had bought a matching crib, more clothes and diapers to the point where the undecorated nursery was filled with unorganised piles.

Steve had painted three distinctive shades of purple patches on the wall and was trying to figure out the best lighting. Wanda waddled into the room and looked at the patches.

"I like that one," she said pointing to the amethyst shade. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Steve asked running to her.

"I don't know."

They arrived at the hospital and the doctor told Wanda it was just Braxton Hicks. Yet her blood pressure was a little high. "You just need to take it easy until you are ready to deliver."

Wanda groaned and resigned herself to the couch. This state of bed rest had made her incredibly irritable, especially when someone asked, "Still here then?" Sam learned that the hard way.

"Yes I am still here, yes I am still pregnant, and yes I am very close to exploding at this point. I have not slept in weeks so please do not keep asking me if I am 'still here'."

Sam was struck dumb, "I was just going to ask if you're up for a surprise."

Wanda buried her face in her hands, "Sorry Sam. It's just that I am so sick of being pregnant."

"How long do you have?"

"Twins usually deliver by thirty-seven weeks. If I have not gone into labour by Monday then they are going to induce me. Even then it could take a while for something to happen."

"You still want to see my surprise?"

"You think it could cheer me up?"

Sam smiled and helped her up and led her to the entry of the hallway, "Now, bear in mind that this is not quite done yet."

He opened the door to the nursery and Wanda stepped inside. The walls were painted completely in the shade of amethyst purple Wanda chosen. The modern white cribs were placed on either side of the room with a pink pillow in one and a blue pillow in the other since the doctors confirmed that they were expecting a boy and girl. There were two monograms of a M above the girl's crib while there was a J above the boy's. In the corner was the changing station. A couple baskets resided next to a rocking chair that contained some stuffed toys. The room was complete by embellishments of canvas images, one photo frame of Wanda and Steve's wedding and two photo frames that chronicle the first year of the babies' lives. The piles of clothes had been organised into the walk-in wardrobe by whose clothes and ages.

To top it off, Steve and Bucky were in the middle of the room, beaming proudly at their work.

"So, what do you think?" Bucky asked.

"It's not quite done yet. We still need mobiles for them but yeah what do you think?" Steve asked.

Given her hormonal state, the absolute beauty of the room overwhelmed her slightly, "It's perfect."


	12. First Children

First Children

The haze of drugs was starting to fade away when Wanda woke up. She was faintly aware of how sore her stomach felt and the fact she could not feel her legs. Still, she felt better than she did yesterday, which was a horrible blend of pain, confusion, urgency and fear for everyone involved. If someone were to call it a rough labour they would be making the biggest understatement of the century. The epidural failed, someone gave her too much Pitocin causing a fever and then there was the emergency caesarean delivery. Rough did not equate to all that.

There had been some light in the whole situation. The first baby's cry for instance. When she heard the cry and the doctor say it was a girl, Wanda's heart had elevated and she nearly cried. The second baby's cry and announcement that it was a boy finally allowed her to relax.

She did get to see their little faces before they went to the NICU. While they did have the banged up eyes, cone shaped heads and red faces that all newborns had, Wanda doubted she saw anything more beautiful.

Steve had been a saint through the trauma. While he was clearly freaking out in the labour room, once he knew his wife and children were in danger he immediately bottled it up and was there in the OR. He had left with the twins while the doctors fixed Wanda up at her insistence. Once she was in a recovery ward, Steve had returned with news on how their children were doing.

Milena Rose was five pounds seven ounces. James Pietro was five pounds one ounce. They were both healthy and perfect considering the complicated labour.

Wanda wanted to see them but the nurse was strict as Wanda was still feverish and they needed to keep her monitored in case the incision became infected. Thankfully it wasn't getting infected but the exhaustion overtook Wanda and she slept for twelve hours straight. Steve, despite his exhaustion, went between the NICU and Wanda's room every couple hours or so.

Right on cue, Steve walked into the room. "Hey."

"You need to sleep."

"Well I had to check all three of you were okay. They're still fine. No real emergencies to speak of. How about you?"

"I have been getting cramps in my stomach and my legs still feel numb."

"Well, do you want to see them?"

"Yeah."

"Think you can walk or do you need a wheelchair?"

"Chair."

Steve helped her into a wheelchair and they went to the NICU where their babies were in little cots rather than the incubators, which settled Wanda's heart. They were very small though. Smaller than what Wanda thought but she smiled brightly as she stroked the tiny fist of her daughter.

"You can hold them if you want," said the nurse.

Wanda nodded and the nurse handed Milena to her. "Hi sweetheart. Oh my god, she's so pretty. She has your eyes Steve." Steve kissed the top of her head and stroked her shoulder. All of a sudden, Wanda's breasts swelled. "Can I feed her?"

The nurse nodded and Wanda lowered one side of her gown. Milena snuffed around a bit before finally attaching her lips and began suckling. Wanda smiled. She was a mother. She was a provider to two children and it was both the happiest moment of her life but also the scariest.

Once Milena had finished, Steve took the baby and Wanda was given James. He was lighter than Milena but struggled less with getting his food. The simple act of milk flowing into her son's mouth was overwhelming her slightly. The exhaustion and stress of the last two days had hit her and she started crying a bit.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Just happy. Honestly. Do you think they recognise each other from in there?"

"Maybe. Probably relieved that they have the space to move at last." Steve shifted over and kissed her on the lips. "Can you actually believe that we have two kids?"

"Well, I had them inside me for nine months, but even then I could not imagine what they would look like."

"They are more beautiful than I ever imagined, and that is saying something." Steve kissed her again. "You nervous?"

"Yeah, but in a good way."

Wanda pressed her forehead against his. They smiled softly at each other.


	13. Epilogue: First Year

First Year

 _One week_

"It's only us," Pepper announced as she walked through the apartment. Tony followed suit carrying a bag of homemade food.

"In here," Wanda called from the living room. The couple went into the living room only to be greeted by the sight of Wanda with her top up and what looked to be James attached to her exposed breast.

Tony groaned and covered his eyes, "Whoa, give us a bit of warning."

"For god's sake Tony," Pepper chastised. "She's in her own home."

"And you did come unannounced," Wanda added.

"Where is Rogers?" Tony asked.

"Bedroom," Wanda yawned.

Tony went to the bedroom and found Steve asleep with Milena curled up on his chest. Before he attempted to wake his friend up, Tony got out his phone to take a picture.

"Don't even think about it," Steve mumbled. Tony quickly put his phone away and Steve opened his eyes. "Did not know you were coming over."

"Neither did I. Pep has cooked you and the wife some food."

"Right?" Steve sat up so his back was perched against the headboard and he made sure Milena did not shift by resting his hand on her tiny back. She whined a little but soon settled into her sleep again. "What do we have?"

"Um… Chicken korma, sausage casserole, my grandmother's baked ziti. Stuff you can just shove in the oven I guess."

"We're still working through all the meals she cooked for us when we bought the twins home. Thanks anyway."

"You have to thank Pep. Take it you are not getting much sleep then?"

"Well, they have to be fed every couple hours, only they don't feed at the same time meaning we're literally feeding every hour."

"I can't imagine what Wanda's boobs feel like."

"I'm too scared to ask." Steve kissed the top of Milena's head and got off the bed, Milena rested in his arms. The walked into the living room where Wanda had finished up feeding James and was in the process of burping him. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine aren't we?"

-o-

 _Six Weeks_

"Steve!" Wanda screamed through the apartment. Steve jumped awake and ran to the nursery to find a panicked Wanda clutching onto a wailing James. "He's really hot. I think he has a fever."

Steve wasted no time in getting them to the hospital. Milena could sense the stress in her parents and had started fussing in Steve's arms. Wanda had decided to feed her to stop her daughter from flailing about and causing them to stress more though it was not helping anyone.

After what felt like an eternity the paediatrician came and said it was nothing major, they would just have to wait for the fever to break and their son would be far more comfortable at home than in a hospital.

The next two days and nights barely registered with Wanda since she spent most of it trying to sooth James. Steve tried his best to get her to rest whilst he watched both babies but Wanda refused. The two days she spent in the nursery involved so much crying, feeding, changing and soothing. She looked and felt exhausted and Steve was just about coping with Milena, who they had a feeling could sense her brother's distress. At one point Milena just would not stop crying until they put her in the cot beside James. In fact, James started to get better after that point and by the third night his fever broke. Wanda finally fell asleep whilst rocking James. Steve had put his son in his cot and he took Wanda to bed.

Steve had to wonder if his own mother acted like this when he was ill. Granted she was a nurse, but at the same time she had also lost her husband whilst pregnant and had a premature labour, which really should have killed Steve at birth but as Bucky had said, he was a determined and stubborn little guy no matter what life threw at him.

And it was not as though he had been in Wanda's position. When the twins were born he was so scared that he would lose all three of them and they were so small as well. It was only when they cried that his heart finally relaxed.

He fell asleep beside Wanda and woke to find two very awake babies lying on the pillow and Wanda looking at them with a sad smile.

"Mum said she nearly lost me when I was a baby," she said softly. "Apparently there were more complications when I was born compared to Pietro. I was very small and had a weak heart." Steve looked at her for a moment and then the twins. "It's nothing major but I was always the sick one. Once Pietro and I was playing outside and I collapsed. Turned out I had pneumonia and a weak constitution according to the doctors."

"Oh Wanda," he whispered as he gathered her into his arms. "You never said."

"I'm okay now but this week brought it all back. This ability I have makes me see memories since I was little, and I got scared because I saw my mother panicking the way I was over James."

"You know, I get scared too. I think even this serum can't change everything. Yet I think we can handle it better than our parents."

"You think?" Steve kissed her lips and took her hand. Wanda genuinely smiled this time. "Steve, whatever happens, we're going to be okay?"

"Of course we are. We're strong and determined people. I'm sure these two will be just as strong and determined as we are."

Wanda pressed her forehead against his and kissed him. Milena let out a whine. Wanda giggled and turned to her little girl, "I had him first you know." She kissed both babies on the forehead and rubbed their heads. "Be stubborn little guys when you're ill, like your father and I."

-o-

 _Eight Weeks_

Steve had been called on his first mission away since the birth of his children and he felt sick. While he had absolute faith Wanda could cope on her own with the twins, he did not want to leave. Mostly he was just scared that he would not come back. The last precious sight he held was Wanda dancing with James in the nursery.

By some miracle, he got out reasonably unharmed, but everyone could sense that he really would rather be somewhere else. When he was single and still adjusting to the 21st Century, Steve would be more than willing to go and jump into unknown territory. Now he had a family to consider.

When he returned, he found some candles lit and Wanda finishing dinner. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent.

"Oh I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too." She let him lay kisses on her neck. "Dinner will be ready in a moment. You can check on the babies."

Steve went to the nursery and found both babies asleep and peaceful. He really wanted to know how Wanda got them both to sleep.

"It wasn't that hard. I think all the screaming when I gave her a bath knocked Milena out and James fell asleep as soon as I put him down," she explained. "How was your mission?"

"Typical: pirates."

"You don't sound too wild about it."

"Honestly, I spent the whole time wishing I was back here with you and the twins."

"You really did miss us."

"Of course I miss you all. You three are the most important people in my life. I love you."

"I love you too." Wanda put down her knife and fork and got up to lead him to the bedroom. "Come on."

"Wait, you sure about this?"

It would be the first time they had sex since the birth, but they had been in the clear for a while. Wanda probably didn't have confidence in her body as her stomach was slowly going down, and even then the scar still was red. Maybe now was a good a time as any.

"Absolutely sure."

Steve kissed her and they staggered towards their bedroom.

-o-

 _Sixteen Weeks_

The twins' baptism went as well as one could expect.

They had started to develop their own little personalities, even in their young age, which resulted in two very different reactions to having water trickled down her head. James, despite being awake, was barely phased by it. He shuffled uncomfortably but was handed back to Steve with no problems. Conversely, Milena shrieked blue murder when a drop of water. Wanda was not the least bit surprised. Bathing Milena was a challenge at home because she hated the water. Wanda quickly put a soother into her daughter's mouth and the crying ceased.

It took a lot of willpower for Tony not to make a comment about her rejecting God, mostly due to the last comment he made regarding the Church did not down well. He could still feel the slap that Pepper gave over the back of his head.

Still, both twins were settled when they arrived back at the apartment for the gathering. Bucky and Sam had decided to boast their respective godchildren around the party. Milena lavished the attention while James was just generally happy that he was being held.

"How's parenthood treating you two?" Clint asked sipping a beer.

"I love it," Wanda answered. "I never felt so blessed."

Clint blinked, "There was not a hint of sarcasm in your voice."

"Well, my nipples are going to be chapped forever, I have not had a full night's sleep since I was five months pregnant, most of my clothes don't fit me and the ones that do have been covered in spit up or poop at some point . However, I look at the both of them and I love them so much."

"True. Just thought that two kids would be driving you insane."

"Two is harder than one I will admit, but at the end of the day, when I see them asleep together, I think myself blessed."

"You know, when Cooper was about the twin's age, Laura and I were drained beyond belief. Who knew such a small thing could cause so much noise, but he really was the most precious little guy ever. Used to lie on my stomach and suck on my shirt."

"Yeah. They really are the most precious people to me."

-o-

 _Twenty-Four Weeks_

Wanda had secretly harboured a fear that her children would inherit her and Steve's abilities, and while Steve said they should wait and see, he slowly began to realise that it was not that simple. His and Wanda's powers were exposed compared to everyone else, and it could only take one thing to trigger any unnatural powers within their children.

"I think we should do a gene test," Steve said.

"I thought you said that we'll jump that hurdle when we get to it," Wanda replied.

"I know. I just want to see what our chances are. At least we can prepare ourselves."

"You're right."

The next day, they went straight to Bruce. He really understood their concern since his own abilities were exposed and took blood samples from Milena and James. Steve and Wanda gave their blood samples and Bruce pulled up the blood tests from before they were enhanced in order to compare.

It took a couple days before there was any conclusive results.

"So, I compared the DNA from you two before you were enhanced with the DNA after. There is not that much difference between the two save for one sequence in the middle, which is where it mutated. The twins do seem to have inherited Wanda's genes, yet I would not worry about it too much," Bruce explained.

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"The sequence that changed was a sequence of eight. The sequence that the twins have is only a sequence of four. The other four in James's DNA are from Steve's pre-serum, while Milena has Wanda's before the change. Basically, James is going to be asthmatic and Milena is going to have a slight immune system problem."

"So it might not happen?" Steve asked.

"There may be a small amount of enhancement. James could be slightly faster or stronger but he is not going to be both. Milena might be able to change aspects of her appearance but not her whole body. Then again, it could be vis versa. I'm not saying that those are going to be their exact powers, or that they will ever emerge. It is just a case of waiting."

Later when Wanda was changing Milena's diaper, Steve expressed his relief, "At least Fury can't make a Baby Avengers team."

"Yeah. It does feel crap though that they ended up with our weaker genes."

"Well, if asthma and a couple extra colds is what we have to contend with is the alternative to them being targeted for their powers, then I am going to take it."

Wanda smiled, "I'll take it too."

-o-

 _Twenty-Six Weeks_

When they tried to get the twins onto solid food, there was a mixed reaction. James ate the purée with delight; Milena was sceptical. Once or twice the bowl had landed on Steve's head. Milena was fast becoming the less adventurous twin. Swimming had been an absolute nightmare. When they went to the beach for the first time, she didn't like the sand. Even wearing something other than pink socks seemed to cause a meltdown.

"I'm really worried about this," Wanda said on the fifth attempt of trying to spoon mushed zucchini into Milena's mouth. "If she won't eat then she is going to starve."

"She's not going to starve," Steve replied.

"She's not really eaten much of the solid food though. She is still going to be hungry even if I put her on the breast."

Steve knew what this was about. Wanda had vowed never to let her children starve as she and Pietro had done. Granted, Steve would let his daughter come around in her own time but Wanda did not want a situation where she was spoon feeding James while breastfeeding Milena. She was getting it cracked today.

"Alright then Milena," Wanda said as she put the spoon to her mouth. Milena started to get really annoyed. Wanda then put the spoon into the baby's mouth and Milena ate the food willingly.

This happened a few times when introducing new foods until Milena got the message and sucked it up.

-o-

 _Thirty-Two Weeks_

"I know, I know," Steve soothed James who had been crying for the best part of two hours. Teething had now become Steve's worse nightmare. One teething baby was one thing but two babies, one of whom was very vocal, was like living in Groundhog Day. Once one was asleep, the other was screaming the house down.

By the time James went down, Wanda had very nearly fallen asleep over Milena's crib, "Honestly, I am beginning to doubt going to the wedding tomorrow," she mumbled.

"Sam and Darcy are relying on us."

"I know but who really wants their kids to be the ones that scream when the guy asks about lawful impediments."

Steve let out a dry chuckle, "We could find someone to babysit."

"Problem is that if we tell them that the babies are teething they will say no, and if we don't tell them then we would be lying and sending them into a death trap."

Wanda yawned and they decided to retire for the night. The next morning, the twins were feeling slightly better, but that was due to Steve relinquishing two of his ties for them to suck on since Milena had already slobbered on the tie he had intended on wearing.

Before they entered the courthouse, they struck up a conversation with Thor, who was questioning as to why James and Milena had ties in their mouth.

"The first teeth are pushing through and this is the only thing that seems to be reliving them of pain," Wanda explained.

Thor dug in his pocket and found some sort of sleep potion, "This should help."

"Thanks, but I won't even consider the teething gels. They seem content enough at the moment."

"Take it anyway. You never know you might change your mind."

The ceremony lasted for about ten minutes with no hitches with Steve and Jane acting as best man and maid of honour. By the after party, the babies had settled slightly.

"I'm surprised how well-behaved you guys were," Sam commented as he balanced Milena on his hip.

"Well, they are going to hit their sweet spot around nine this evening," Steve responded.

-o-

 _One Year_

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Steve and Wanda blew the candles out on their children's behalf. The birthday boy and girl then got their own little smash-cake.

For Wanda, the day had been bittersweet. A year ago had been the best day of her life, even in spite of the trauma of the birth, and she could not believe how big her tiny babies had gotten. They had taken their first few steps the other day, albeit very shakily.

They really were happy children, even if Milena was known for her epic stubbornness and James was getting a lot more daring. They were still their darling children though and Steve was happy that both his children were happy and healthy. He was happy that he had a brilliant, loving, happy and beautiful wife. Compared to the sad and frightened young girl he comforted in a small bunk on the Hellicarrier three and a half years ago, she was glowing with joy and peace.

Their life could not have been more perfect at that point.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
